Sleepwalker
by OnixD
Summary: Tommy has lost his memory. He doesn't remember much, but there's this funny feeling in the back of his head that someone's watching him. Rated T for violence, the starting is a bit, uh, bloody so if you're triggered by that, please consider if you want to read the whole thing :)


Tommy got up from the hospital's bed. The nurse smiled and left the room. Tommy cursed under his breathe, why he had these faint-attacks? He had had them since the accident, that had happened about a month ago. He had forgotten everything but his name.

Tommy sighed as he stood up and made sure that he didn't feel nauseous. Tommy thought about yesterday. He had a feeling that something had happened, like someone he knew was watching him. But his parents told that there might be something, like he was paranoid, since the accident. The medicine made it, they said. Tommy didn't understand how it was the medicine if he hadn't taken it. But he didn't tell to his parents. All seventeen years, they told, Tommy had been rebellious. Tommy knew it was true, somehow he just knew.

Tommy placed his hand to the doorknob, but stopped. He looked back to the white room. From window Tommy saw his blonde hair. Dia, Tommy's mother, didn't like it. But Tommy did. And again, something inside of him told that he should keep it blonde. It was like someone loved one said it looked good. The problem was that no one of his close ones didn't like it so much. They thought it was okay.

Tommy opened the door of his room and stepped out. Hallway was empty. Tommy couldn't take even ten steps before the throbbing feeling in the back of his head started to return. Tommy moaned in frustration. If this grew to painful, he would seriously eat ton of pills. He didn't even care what he would take, just something. These fits of fainting were more usual than week ago. It felt like something was hitting his head from inside, or pulling him somewhere. Like there was a rope that pulled him into somewhere...

Tommy froze as he heard a scream. Then there was another... And another. Two loud thuds and more screaming. Tommy made a dash to next hallway - his head ached more - and to the stairs. Tommy ran down. Screams got louder. Tommy ran down next stairs and stopped to the big, white hallway... which wasn't so white anymore.

Blood was covering more and more of the floor. The girl from room next to Tommy's room fell on to floor with loud thud. She had huge hole in her stomach, and it was bleeding like hell. Like all the other bodies around her. Tommy saw that they all were dead, there was no life in their faces, only fear painted on them. No one had a phone or anything, but it was unnecessary. Everyone just tried to get out.

Huge crash filled the room as the curtains and Venetian blinds fell on the floor. They hung half-way so the windows were impossible to break or use them as a way to escape. Screams got even louder... And they ended one by one. Tommy shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall.

The man had black hair, blacker than sky in midnight. He was tall, wearing only black, and his eyes were blue like crystal. They reminded Tommy from something. He had long, bloody knife in his hands, and he pulled it out from someone's chest. His face was filled with endless anger and it made Tommy shiver. Tommy slid on the floor along the wall.

The man's eyes hit Tommy's. Less than in second Tommy felt the knife press against his stomach - Tommy was sure he'd die quickly. But instead of feeling the blade made its way through his body, he heard soft gasp and the pressure on his stomach disappear.

"Tommy..." soft voice said. Tommy looked up to meet those blue eyes, now cleared from anger. Slowly the man raised his hand and caressed Tommy's cheek gently. It made them both shiver violently.

"W-who -" Tommy whispered and fought back choking. But he didn't get answer. The man pressed his forehead against Tommy's.

"Tell them this is a warning... Tell them I'll come back... But don't tell them... That I still love you", he whispered. Tommy felt soft kiss on his forehead and on his nose, and then... The darkness disappeared as well as the weight of the man's body.

Even after half hour Tommy couldn't say anything but "It's a warning, i-it's warning". His dad tried to get something else out of him, but he was too shocked. When he finally was in another hospital, with sedation, he could talk to his father. Ron stepped into the room and sat next to Tommy.

"Thank God that you're okay", he sighed.

"Yeah", Tommy whispered. He simply couldn't forget those eyes.

"Tommy... Who was it?" Ron asked. Tommy shook his head.

"I don't know", he mumbled.

"You said it's warning."

"He said I had to tell that it's warning... And that he'll be back", Tommy mumbled.

"What... He looked like... Tell me how he looked like", Ron said with hoarse voice.

"Black hair..."

"And blue eyes?"

"Yes", Tommy whispered.

"What else did he say?"

Tommy was silent. "Nothing..."

"Nothing? At all?"

"Nothing. He said nothing else."

_But don't tell them... That I still love you._

After few days Tommy could return to home. His home was unusual, huge building, with only his family and few friends. Ron said they were sick and they had to take care of them. There was Marie, Nick, Jon, Sasha... And they all had been his friends. Tommy didn't remember them, so Ron and Dia were sure that Tommy shouldn't see them. Tommy didn't understand their logic, and after a week, Tommy started to feel suspicious. It was like his parents were hiding something... Something important. Tommy wasn't stupid enough to ask.

Tommy was reading the history of this place he should call "home" as he happened to find black, small book. Tommy opened the book and saw his name on the first page. Tommy's heart skipped a beat. He turned the page and piece of paper slipped on the floor. It was a diary...

Tommy crouched and grabbed the paper. It was a photograph. Tommy turned it around with curiosity burning in his veins.

Beautiful, black-haired man with blue, blue eyes. He smiled brightly through the picture and it made Tommy's insides twist. Bunch of feelings hit him and he sat down, not taking his eyes off of the picture. The strongest feeling was... That he missed. Tommy missed the man in the picture and he missed him badly. Second strong feeling was love. Tommy felt like he HAD to see him, he HAD to meet him. He NEEDED the man, he needed to feel silky, black hair under his fingers, he needed to feel his warm body, and he needed to be touched by him...

Tommy turned the picture around, hungrily looking for some clue. The man in the hospital... And the man in the picture... But he had no name! No name, no address, no age, nothing. It didn't matter if he knew that the man was unnatural, he needed more information. One thing that didn't make sense, was that Tommy knew the man wasn't murderer. Whatever made him do what he did, it wasn't he himself. THIS man, man from the picture, was sweet and loving.

The door opened and Tommy hid the picture. He closed the black book and pulled it into his lap and then looked at the door.

"Tommy", Dia called.

"Hi, mom", Tommy said.

"You've been here forever. What are you doing?"

"Uh, reading", Tommy said and raised few of his books (not the black one).

"Oh, are they interesting?" Dia asked.

"Yeah. It's... pretty much books in here", Tommy said and smiled slightly. Dia nodded and left the room. Slowly Tommy turned his head and pulled the picture out. He bit his lower lip and looked at the door. Anyone could come in at any second. Tommy didn't like the idea. He thought for a moment before he stood up. He put the diary into his pocket and the picture next to it. He walked out of the library. Tommy had somehow learned how to move in this building.

Tommy locked the door of his room. It was in the uppest floor and the best, all alone. No one else lived in there and that was exactly what Tommy wanted. He sat on his bed, took out the diary and stared at the small book. It could tell him everything, everything. About his past, his thoughts, his feelings... About the black-haired beauty. But...

Did he want to remember? What if he didn't like what he read? Now he had change to rewrite his life. He could think whatever he liked, do what he wanted, build new identity... He could do new life. He could make it what he wanted.

Then again, Tommy opened the book. He looked at his name on the paper, written with easy-going handwriting, which Tommy somehow knew. He hesitated before he made a final decision and turned the page.

_Hey, it's me again. The old book got filled so I took a new one. I need to write now. Something unbelievable happened, I'm too happy to even talk. Like you remember, I was with Adam today. _

Adam.

_We were out. He took me out of the whole building, and showed me where he always escapes. I can't even tell how FLATTERED I am, he hasn't told for anyone else. I followed him through the small forest and we ended up to a little lake. He sat on the beach and started to play with the sand. I sat next to him and he asked what did I like, and I told him. It was too beautiful to be true . What I didn't tell was that he made it even more beautiful. I can't get it, he's just too perfect..._

_He laughed and hugged me. I did as always, purred and nuzzled to his chest. Of course I blushed. But he seems to like it, so I do it still. And every time I blush, he grins and I blush even more. I don't know what he thinks at all, he hides his feelings too well. I really love it. He's so mysterious. But anyway, we just stayed in there and hugged each other. Then he started to stroke my hair and asked what did I think. I didn't tell him I thought this was so romantic, or that I loved him being so close, or that he was so warm that I didn't want to leave._

_I just said it was peaceful. It was, and it was just emotional moment. He hugged me a little tighter and asked did I know why he took me in there. I said no. He smiled and said he could show me. I somehow knew what was going to happen, and I just said I want. Then... Then he kissed me._

_Hi, babe, I stole your diary and pen after tickling-fight. Hell yes I finally kissed you, and you know, it was the best kiss I've ever shared. You're just too kissable. Btw, you taste good ;) And you know I love you? I need to say it 'cause we finally are DATING!_

_Okay, thanks, Babyboy, diaries are simply forbidden. So don't look at this again, otherwise I'm gonna get too embarrassed. It's too much my deepest thoughts in here. And do NOT tak_

Thanks_ again, baby. I stole it again. I need to say only one thing, so that you remember when you read this, just that this is secret. We can't tell to you parents, but really, do they need to know... _

"You found it?" soft voice asked and made Tommy flinch. Adam - Tommy knew now - was sitting on the windowsill.

"I hid it. So that your parents wouldn't find it", Adam said and stood up. He walked next to Tommy, bringing wave of forgotten feelings with him. Closer, please...

"They did everything they could to make you let go. You never did", Adam sighed. He reached to ruffle Tommy's hair and continued: "But you've had enough to think today. I'll go."

Tommy didn't mean to do it, but he just grabbed Adam's shoulders and pulled him back.

"Don't go", Tommy begged. "Don't go, Adam, you can't leave me, I didn't leave you, you can't... Y-you can't..."

Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulders. "Ssh, baby, ssh... I'm here..."

Tommy buried his face into the curve of Adam's neck. He hugged Adam's waist tightly. He was starting to remember. All long nights when Adam had came from window just to spend time with him. Time like that, just hugging and cuddling in the bed, being close.

"Tell me what happened", Tommy mumbled. Adam petted his hair - why did it feel so good? - and kissed Tommy's forehead.

"You're just starting to get your memory back. It might confuse you and stuff", Adam said gently. Tommy turned his face so he could see Adam.

"What are you?" Tommy asked, squeezing Adam's waist. Adam sighed.

"I don't know myself. They say there is a demon in me, and it takes control sometimes. I can't remember those moments... Only when I want to lose control", he told quietly. Tommy wasn't surprised, actually, he just needed to be reminded. He could remember some more now. How everyone else ran away when Adam started to lose his mind, how Tommy stayed and took him into his arms when he broke down afterwards... How he trusted that Adam wouldn't hurt him.

"Please stay. Stay the night", Tommy whispered. Adam bit his lip.

"I don't know", he said slowly. Tommy rubbed his chest.

"Please don't leave me", Tommy pleaded. He crawled into Adam's lap.

"You make this really hard for me", Adam said weakly and his arms wrapped around Tommy's frame. Tommy remembered all the kisses, Adam's lips pressing on his and Adam thrusting his tongue into Tommy's mouth, Adam's hands on his body, his hands on Adam's body... How it felt to be pinned against the bed and how good and safe Adam's body felt on his... How pleasurable Adam's lips were when they travelled all over Tommy's body...

"I thought you'd want it", Tommy mumbled into his chest.

"I do want!" Adam yelped. "But it's - it's - Tommy, I can't control myself anymore - I could kill you in a second -"

"You could", Tommy said. "But you won't."

Adam was quiet for long time. Tommy nuzzled Adam's chest and tried to remember. Adam's warmness was comforting. Tommy found it SAFE. Safe. He knew he was probably crazy, but anyway, he wanted to be with Adam.

"I need you", Tommy whimpered. He grabbed Adam's shirt and pulled him closer.

Adam laid down and pulled Tommy on top of him gently, as if he was scared that he would hurt Tommy. Tommy closed his eyes and listened to Adam's heartbeat. He felt how Adam's hands moved along his back tenderly, and again, it brought memories. How Adam used to do it when Tommy was nervous or sad. Tommy didn't even notice what he did before he heard Adam laughing. Tommy realized he was purring softly, like a cat.

"You always did that when I touched your hair", Adam said softly and stroked Tommy's fringe. Tommy let the purring keep going.

"Why my parents don't want us to be together?" he asked after a while. Adam sighed.

"First of all... I'm dangerous. I would NEVER hurt you, even when the demon takes control, I will never touch you... But how could your parents know that? It's just natural that they want to protect you. They might let us be together... If I wasn't a boy. Reason two. Your dad doesn't like gays. And three, this is kind of a fight between you and your dad, you told me. You said you'll do your everything to keep us together, as well as your father will do his everything to tear us apart. So... I hope you understand them."

"Yeah", Tommy whispered. He remembered much more now... And he did his decision.

"Adam... We can run away", he whispered.

The door slammed open and Adam disappeared. Tommy flinched roughly as his father ran into the room.

"Where is he? What did he say? WHAT DID HE TELL?!" Ron yelled.

"W-what - he - h-he -" Tommy stammered. Ron grabbed his shirt and pulled him on his feet.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Ron screamed. Tommy heard soft growling - he had a second to see Adam standing on a windowsill - and then he was free from his father's grasp. As Adam's eyes reached Tommy's, Tommy knew what to do. He turned around and ran.

Ron called him. Tommy didn't stop, he didn't even think about it. He ran where his legs carried him, and wherever his mind directed him. He remembered. He slammed against Sasha's door and she let out a scream as Tommy scrambled in. Tommy didn't stop. He ripped open the door that leaded into Jon's room and ran through it. He reached the stairs much earlier than his father would.

"Tommy! What -" Jon asked as Tommy ran downstairs.

"Keep him", Tommy panted. "I need to run away."

He knew now that Jon was the only one who knew before his dad found out and erased his memory.

"He -what? You - you remember - or -" Jon stammered.

"Yes, I fucking do, now stop him!" Tommy begged and ran again. Jon stared at him as long as he was in sight.

Tommy ran through rooms he wasn't allowed to see. He ran through the library, through the kitchen, through the hallway. He got the door open enough to slip out. He ran until he reached his motorbike.

Tommy just turned it on and drove towards the gates. He reached them soon, not willing to use helmet or anything else. He ignored pain in his sides, which was breathing, and gasped for air. He couldn't focus in breathing much more. Just so that it didn't kill him every time he opened his mouth to get more oxygen. Tommy made the engine roar and he speeded up. He didn't have to drive long to see what he wanted. Small path which would lead him to Adam again.

Tommy jumped off of the motorbike and let it fall on the ground. Tommy scrambled forward. He had to force himself to move. Even breathing was hurting like hell, but he had to get to Adam before his father... He had to... So Tommy ran.

As soon as he popped out from the forest, he saw the lake. And Adam... Adam was SITTING in the middle if it. In the middle of a fucking lake. But it didn't bother Tommy, he had expected something that weird to happen. Adam wasn't a human, someone would say a demon, but Tommy said he wasn't. He was just magical. And you couldn't say what Adam was if he didn't know it himself. Anyway Tommy walked next to the water. Adam's crystal-blue eyes opened.

"Hi, baby", he said with slight smile. Tommy gulped and tried to catch his breath.

"Come here", Adam said and reached his hands towards Tommy. And, no matter how crazy it was, Tommy stepped on the water. Half to his surprise he didn't sink into the water. He could walk on it. He saw how the water splashed on his creepers and around Adam, but still he and Adam stayed dry. Tommy walked next to Adam and sat into his lap. He didn't care if his father came here, he didn't care if someone saw, he didn't care about the fact they had been separated for so long. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck.

"You trust me", Adam said and rubbed Tommy's lower back.

"Yeah", Tommy sighed and buried his face into the curve of Adam's neck. "I do."

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember... And that they would make you forget even more... And I let myself lose control in the hospital. I wanted to tell that they shouldn't play with me anymore. Since then they knew you would come back to me", Adam whispered. He left soft kisses into Tommy's hair and on his face. Tommy lifted his head to give him more access.

"Why didn't they let go?" he mumbled and raised his hand to stroke Adam's hair. He tangled his fingers into the black locks.

"They didn't want to", Adam murmured and nibbled Tommy's earlobe gently. "Like didn't I."

"I... I guess I have to do the final decision now?" Tommy asked, opening his eyes to get encouragement. Adam's eyes were gentle as he spoke.

"Yes. Either you can go with them... And forget this all... Everything about me... And I have promised to stay away if you do that. So that you will never see me again, you will make your family happy, you will make me let go... Or then you can stay with me and run forever. Have tough times with me, have no home, have no shelter for night... Have nothing but me and my love. You have two options and very little time to choose."

"I... I will..." Tommy mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Adam's chest.

"You didn't leave me. I can't leave you."

Adam stroked Tommy's hair. "I won't be angry if you want to go with your family."

"But I don't want to", Tommy said.

"This decision is yours to make. I won't say what you have to do or what you should do... I only give two choices, two ways you can go. I won't be angry or try to change your mind, whatever you will do", Adam said gently.

"It will be dangerous and hard with you, won't it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, it will. It would be much easier to got with your family", Adam sighed.

"But... You will never get what you want easily... And I want you", Tommy mumbled and rubbed Adam's chest. Adam uttered a laughter.

"Well", he said. "Whatever you will do, do it now."

And after he said that, Ron ran through the forest with Dia and bunch of other people. Tommy didn't make a move to get off of Adam's lap. Adam's hand landed on his and squeezed his fingers.

"Dad, before you say anything, listen to me. I know what you have talked and what he has promised... And I remember everything from our fight to the erasing-machine. And I just need to tell you... I will NEVER forgive you", Tommy said strongly as he looked his father dead in the eye. Ron looked at him for moment.

"So you stay with him", he finally said. "What did he say to make you do such a decision?"

"He said it will be tough and hard with him, that it would be easier to go with you, that he would leave me if I'd go to you... He said I will have nothing but he and his love... And that's all I want", Tommy said proudly and squeezed Adam's fingers. Adam smiled slightly. His arm sneaked around Tommy's waist and he pulled the blonde against his chest. Tommy leaned backwards only to feel Adam's fast heartbeat. Tommy looked up to him.

"Did you think I'd leave you?" Tommy whispered.

"I can't help it... I'm afraid of losing you again", Adam whispered back and kissed his cheek tenderly. Tommy shook his head.

"I didn't want to do it. You know I didn't", he mumbled and reached up to caress Adam's cheek.

"I do. But there is someone who doesn't care about it. About what you want. About you", Adam said with silky and soft voice. It made even Tommy shiver. He dropped his hand and turned his gaze into Adam's lap.

"Someone who says he's just trying to be a good father and protect his son. Who says all those empty words and thinks it will change your mind." Adam stood up. "You know, you are the worst father I've ever seen. What kind of father takes his son's MEMORY away, all his memories from past and expectations of the future. And just because the person he happens to be in love with, is boy."

Everyone was silent. No one made a sound to protest. Ron was frozen next to a tree and his hands shook slightly. Only wind swooshed softly.

"But you're safe. You don't know how much I want to give back everything. I want to make you suffer as much as we both did. You know I could. But I can't hurt Tommy like that, so you'll get what you deserve in the deepest pits of Hell", Adam growled. Then he turned on his heels and offered his hand for Tommy.

Tommy knew he had the last chance to turn away. He heard Dia's sobs and quiet begs. Adam didn't move his gaze from Tommy's eyes. He didn't look angry, sad, nothing. Tommy knew he would forgive him if Tommy decided to leave him anyway.

But Tommy couldn't.

He took Adam's hand and Adam pulled him on his feet. Dia cried out loud as Adam tugged Tommy's hand and turned him around. Adam wrapped his hand around Tommy's waist.

Tommy didn't turn around. He didn't need to. He had Adam and Adam's love and that was all he needed.


End file.
